Princess Luciana
Princess Luciana is a supporting character in Barbie as The Island Princess. She is the daughter of Queen Ariana. Plot In the film, Luciana was chosen to be the fiance of Prince Antonio since he had to marry a princess. Their relationship didn't work out because Antonio has feelings for Rosella since her first sight, and Luciana didn't have much in common with him. In the end, Luciana doesn't marry Antonio, and it is revealed that she likes the man seated next to her at Rosella and the Prince's wedding. Luciana has a light brown cat named Pearl. Personality﻿ As King Peter explains, Luciana is "beautiful, talented, and from an impeccable royal family". Luciana is creative, and she loves to play the harp, paint, write and sing. She is polite and gentle, as well as helpful, and she goes against her mother to do what is right. Luciana also cares for animals. She loves to read books and poems, especially romantic ones. She dreams of falling in love with someone who loves her for her. She is also very romantic, and when it comes to romance and love, Luciana is a true genius. Luciana is not very adventurous for she would rather stay in the comfort of her own home. Luciana is shown to be fairly intelligent at times, but is more book-smart than street-smart. She is also very honest. She stood up for Rosella only when her mother was trying again to accuse her because she knew her new friend was being true and she found out that her own mother had poisoned the food. She was shocked when her mother ran off and pushed both Rosella and Antonio down. Physical Appearance Luciana has light skin, brown hair, and light brown eyes. She wears light red lipstick and pink eye shadow, and a purple gem necklace. Luciana is seen in a purple gown in a majority of the movie. The sleeves of the dress are puffed at the shoulder and are long with purple mesh on the ends. The bodice has a pattern down the middle with golden trim. The skirt is purple with a purple middle and has golden stripes. Luciana wears purple heels. When Luciana is about to marry Antonio, her wedding dress is very similar to her purple dress. The dress is white with puffed sleeves and golden trim. The bodice has a pink patten and a light purple jewel in the center. The skirt is long and white. She has three bows at the bottom of her dress. Gallery Trivia *Luciana's dress can be seen in Barbie & the Diamond Castle.﻿ *Luciana's name means "light." *At Antonio and Rosella's wedding, it can be seen that Luciana had fallen in love with a young man that looks like Prince Julian from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper *Luciana's father was mentioned by Ariana but, because he was deceased, he never appeared. *Luciana is similar to Delancy and Fergis in the way both their parents used them for their own selfish gain. They went against their own parents to help the main protagonist and have their own happy endings. *At the beginning of her wedding, it is seen that she wears a purple bow in her hair, however, when Tika bursts in, her bow suddenly becomes white. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Queens Category:Summer's Roles Category:Characters Category:British characters Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters